Angel's new life
by Musakt321
Summary: Pit is an guardian and the leader of Angel Land Army. But right now he doesn't have anything to do, so his highness Palutena gives him a mission, not in the sky but on planet earth. Come and see how Pit's life is going to change.
1. Chapter 1: Planet Earth

Author's note: I had moved this from my da user, so I haven't copy anything. I'm going to focused most on Pit, and the super smash bros and brawl characters. I'm going to mention characters from some of the games that are involved, but I'm focused most on the main characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros nor brawl nor the characters (parhaps some oc later)

Pairing: No one yet

* * *

><p>Planet Earth<p>

Pit sigh as he looks at the clouds. He wish one day he can do something else than walking on clouds all day. To be a commander for the military group Angel Land Army isn't that fun now, they've defeated the dark goddess and got Palutena back, now Pit haven't much to do. 'Man, if life is going to be that fun, I'm going to explode in happiness' he thinks sarcastically and looks around for someone. When he gives up, a light lighten up and their highness Palutena appears and smiles down on Pit. "I see you don't have much to do, so I give you a adventure on earth you are going to follow. You are going to begin at a school, in fact you are going to stay on earth as long as you want, sometimes I have to call you but you are allow to feel how it is to be an earthling", Pit nod and bows politely to her, he is so happy finally he gets something to do. "Thank you, Her majesty, but who are going to protect you from danger, your highness?" She whistle and a man older than Pit, appears. He has a sword in gold and wears a knight armour. He has dirty blond hair and wings who are much larger than Pit's. "Pit, I want you to meet Valance, he is going to be the commander of the army and my protecter, so you just have fun. But i recommend a job so you can buy the things you need", she smiles and takes a step to the left and throws a little bag with some of the cloths he is going to wear. Pit has read about the planet and he knows so much about it. Pit bows and says 'thank you' and walks to the door. Just before he is going to enter, Palutena reminds him of hiding his ability, which means no angel skills while he is on earth. Pit nods and jumps. 'Finally, I'm going to do something interesting. Not that I mean that being the commander of an army isn't cool, but I'm going to spend my whole life on the planet I always watch on' Pit smiles against the wind as he saw the earth.

Pit lands right by a lake and can watch the city. The city is big and since it's night, the city is almost glowing by all the lights. He takes out the cloths and change him self. 'not bad' he thinks as he admire him self by looking on the reflection from the lake and the moon is giving light. Him in his black jacket, his green t-shirt and red jeans. He puts the old cloths in his bag and walks forward to a road. He walks on the road line and finds a note in his pocket. It stands; since it is dark when you lands I thought I could give you some money. Find a motel and the next morning you have to find a school that calls Smash Brawl High School. When you arrive at the school you have to talk to the principal Masterus Hand and he gives you information about the system on the school and you're classes. You are going to share a room with a person. That's all, good luck. Pit looks up from his note and get meet by a big sign. It stands; welcome to Smash Brawl City, enjoy you're time here. At the backside it stands. Good bye, and come back soon. Pit chuckles and walks further in.

The buildings are tall and big and it is lighten signs everywhere. He finds a motel and a cheap one luckily. 'this ain't bad, I'm only going to spend the night' Pit thinks as he locks the room and walks out to the big city. 'First I guess I have to find me something to eat' Pit grins as he hears his stomach growl. 'When are the last time I have eaten something?' He has used 3 hours to do nothing, 5 hours from Sky World to earth, and 2 hours with the walk. 'Wow I really need something to eat. Let's see, I don't want to go to an expensive restaurant and I don't want to eat something unhealthy. Where can I eat then?' Pit is not sure where he is walking and while he is thinking about food, he bumbs into a man, a head taller than him. They both crash and falls down on their butt one of them annoying and one of them groaning. "Ouch, that hurt" Pit groan and stroking his forehead. His bruise is sore. The other boy was going to be mad but when he takes a look on the little boy, he change his mind. 'He looks so innocent' He thinks and stands up. "Are you hurt?" the other man asks and helps Pit up. By just looking at him, He can see he has masculine appearance and his eyes is what every one can melt in, not that Pit melts in them now. His voice is rather deep and Pit bet he is nice too. "No, I'm okay, thank you" The brown hair boy smiles so the other boy will not concern. He also bet the boy in front him is at his age or something around that. It's a moment silence when the other boy's Pit don't know the name on cell phone rings. "Yeah, yeah I'm on my way, don't complain. Il be right there, ciao" the blue hair boy claps his phone and looks at Pit. "I have to go, bye" Pit nods and waves a hand too the running boy. "He didn't even say, what's your name or see you later" Not that Pit wish for it but he just feel he wanted a 'see you later' sentence since he wants too meet this boy again one day.


	2. Chapter 2: Smash Brawl High School

Author's note: So, the beginning is a bit lame... "Shooting star?" what? But everyone gets nervous when they are going begin on a new school, so I guess it's normal. and Pit are from heaven so... Anyway... I had move this chapter from my da user, so I haven't copy it.

Pairing: No one yet

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros nor the characters.

* * *

><p>Smash Brawl High School<p>

«Do you get a wish from a shooting star?» Pit is sitting in the grass looking up in the sky. He is thinking, he is scared about what the school will be like, especially the first day. Wait, scared him? He is an angel, not a stupid boy! So why is he scared? The kids for making fun of him? To not get any friends? No wait the last part doesn't matter, he have always lived with no friends, he is a commander or wait was a commander. Did Palutena take the commander role from me? No, wait I'm living on earth, I'm not going to think about heaven. "If you believe, you get a wish" Is she here? No, she isn't. I wish..., I wish for what? Pit is rolling over so he lays on his stomach and looks deep into the the tall grass. "Nothing, I wish for nothing, everything's perfect just like it is" Pit closes his eyes just as he open the eyes again and looks at the celling. "Really I wish I can enjoy my stay as I'm here" Pit thinks silence and walks out of the bed. He gets ready and packs his thing. 'The weather is nice today, blue sky and the sun is up. That's great' Pit smiles and walks outside, it also is like 20 degrees today. "Let me see, Smash Brawl High School, not long away from here. There are going to be too long to walk, perhaps I can fl..." Pit stops him self in the middle of the sentence. "Right I can't, then I shall run then" Pit sprints towards a big building, and when it's big it's HUGE. Although it's direction is a little outside of the city, you can see it from the center of the city.

After a hour of running, Pit is exhaust and he has to take a break. What passed him by are sports car and limousine. "Wow the people here are rich" Some windows a person can't look inside, but he didn't care about them, it is one thing that caught his mind. An open car with a boy sitting in back seat, black hair and those eyes. "That's him from yesterday" He mumbles in awe. Pit stands up and walks slowly the rest of the way. Now that he seen what kind of school Palutena had got him into, his mood falls. "Great, that's just great. I hope not all people are like this" Pit sigh as he gets to by meet by the principal. 'Whatever, the world though it's great, I always loves to see something else than the sky' He thinks before he smiles to the principal, he is rather fat, small and is baldy. "I must assume that you are Pit Icarus Eros, am I right?" (A/N: I decided he is going to be named that way because Pit was inspired from Greek mythology, from the gods in the old Greece, Icarus and Eros) "Yes that's me, sir" Pit shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you, as you know, I'm principal Masterus Hand, follow me please" He turns around and walks toward the door. "Right, sir" Pit walks after him. "So, you have to share a room with a person, a boy by the way" Pit rolls his eyes. 'So they are so immature to think someone, a boy and a girl can't share the same room. "The school building have four floors, one main room, where we eats and gives all the pupils here a special announcement, we also use it for special events, like Halloween and Christmas party. In the holidays the pupils can decide if they have to be in the school or go home and visit their family. The floors are big, we use first and second floor till classes and club activist, you can sign in any club who suites for you" Mr Hand smiles and showed him the main room, the swimming pool, and the back yard, where people just hang out. "Each rooms have a number and look at your schedule to look where you are going to be. In third floor when you see down the hallway it's the dorms for the 9th and 10th grades, for does who are fourteen and fifteenth. The left side is for 9th grades and the right side are for 10th grades. In fourth floor are the left side for 11th graders and the right for the 12th graders. Each dorm is shared by at least to or maximum ten people, yes that's a lot, but some of these dorms are big. Each year you get a new dorm and you get to wish to who you are going to share dorm with" After walking in the big hall he stopped outside a room and knock at the door. The door open and out comes a tall boy, almost all of his cloths are green and he wears a green long hat. His blond hair is sticking out of his hat and he has blue eyes. "Ah, Mr. Link Zinku,(A/N: Since I had no idea what their last name is, I just use their Japanese name, if I'm not using their last name I'm going to use something they are a part of, something special about them) this is your new room mate, Pit Icarus Eros. I hope you can show him around?" The other boy Link or something smiles and nods to the principal. "Of, course, sir. I shall show him around, sir" The principal smiles and turns to face Pit and gave him some paper "Here are the schedule and the school rules, you can pick one foreign language, but I think you don't going to have that class today so you have plenty of times to think. Our teachers office are in the first floor, if you look around you'll see it's stands "teachers office", you can talk to one of our teacher any time and the nurse it's the room beside the office room so you can talk to her to. If you ever need something, just ask, now if you excuse me I'm going back to work" Pit nods and takes a step. "And Pit, welcome to our school" He smiles and walks back to his office. "Hey, as you know, I'm Link, the two others are Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi. They are cool. They have the same personality by coincidence They are not the hyper or the persons to talk, but if you need someone to talk to or just hanging around talking about girls and stuff, they're good at it" He throws him self on the nearest bed and sigh. "Hey, dude, what's your name? I'm Fox" Fox asks not threatening, just friendly in a Fox's and Falco's way of friendly speaking which Pit misunderstand and looks scared. "Dude!" Link warned him and Fox suddenly remembers. "Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'm not like the jerks in this school, it's just the way we speaking" Pit sigh in relief and sat his bag on the bed. "Jerks?" He stare at the boy who call him self Fox. Tall almost tall as the other Star, build body and wears military cloths. Orange, light blond hair, almost the same colour like a fox's fur with three white stripes "Yeah, it's like a old cliché about rich schools. Hi, I'm Falco" The other boy says. Falco wear much the same as Fox, just that he has dark blue hair and in the back of his head it looks like a falco "Okay" Pit is pretending he knows what Falco means when he actually has no idea what they are meaning. "Hm... The classes starts soon, you get the nearest bed by the window. What do you have in the first period?" Pit looks at his schedule. "English" Link smiles and gets up from the bed. "I'm going to have the same class. Allright let's get you some books" He says and walks toward the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, here" Link hands over a little card "This school is pretty high-tec, so it you want inside you're dorm use you're card. The library is big, you can find stuff from history to facts to old dairy to literary and much more. "Oh, it's something you should know" Link says as they wander down stairs to the library. "It is a bit bad to transfer to a new school since when one person come alone it is alone" Pit looks down on the floor. 'So, I'm alone, no one wants to speak with me?' Like Link had read his mind he says: "Hey not every people are like that, just the jerks, the riches kid in school" Pit nods and sigh. "Which school are you from?" Link drops his head. "Hyrule Middle School/Junior High School. It's both Middle and Junior high school. It's an old fashion school, another girl and boy went on the same school but they are ashamed of it. They don't want to admit they come from a school where the families are not rich. I wouldn't say I'm poor since I got a big house and yeah, but the others won't believe me. My brother Young Link are there now " Pit nods, what some jerks, to think of Link like that! He thinks angrily. "Fox and Falco then?" Pit gets plenty of books and Link help him. "Star Junior High School. It sounded like a snobby school but they are actually nice excepts one who are like their enemy, Wolf O'Donnell, I know some pretty hardcore name. He is like a really jackass and hangs out with some other jackass" Link and Pit walks back to the room and gets their English books. "Who are we going to have in English?" Link shiver, that means he is no good? "David Snake. He is creepy, like if you are whisper something to the person beside you he give you a warning, and the whispering can be so small that I can almost mouth the word to you and he can give you a warning. He wears creepy cloths too like if he is a spy and talks low and always glare at the students" They enter the classroom and Snake gives them a glare. "I'm sorry, sir. He is new and I helped him to get the books" Link bows and walks toward his place. "New kid, introduce your self" He snaps and sits down. "Hey, my name is Pit Icarus Eros, I'm from..." 'oh no, Pit! Which school do you come from?' Um... um, think.. Oh I know...' "I'm from Sky World Junior High School" 'good thinking Pit' "I'm fifteenth years old and it's nice too meet you all" He bows and smiles. "Right, you can sit beside Mr. Lowell" A blue hair boy raises his hand and Pit walks over. When Pit sits down he tries to smile too him but he turns around and talks to the person beside. 'okay' He looks at Link and he shakes his head, which means not worth talking too. Like he has seen how earthling had been to each other but he haven't actually felt how it's like.

The class goes on and suddenly it is break. The students walks pass him without really talking to him. "Dude you are so unlucky to have sit beside him" Link says as they walks to next class. "What's wrong with him?" Pit asks and raises a eyebrow. "Well, you know rich kids, just bare with them" Link says shrugs when a boy bumps into him. "Watch it, dork" A redhead boy snaps and glare at him. Behind him where the two others boys, one who Pit had to sit with and one who was smiling at them with a apology look, but in a way the two others didn't notice. "You know, it's people you have to watch out from, Marth Lowell the one you had to sit with and everyone call him Prince Marth. Roy, the redhead and Ike, the third boy, they are from the most snobby school in this city, Fire Emblem" Pit nods and walks to math. "Hey, we are in same class" Fox smiles and walks up to him. "Yeah I guess so" He smiles and walks inside the classroom. Inside where a bunch of girls standing around one guy, admires him. "Hey, Fox, who is the new guy?" A boy with dark blue hair and a red cap. He wears a red jacket and a black t-shirt and blue pants. His voice is calm "This is Pit. Pit this is Red, he is a great guy, he is not arrogant" Red smiles towards him. His eyes red, that's unusual. "Oh man, we are going to have one of the weird brothers" Red groans and walks back to his sear with Fox and Pit behind him. Pit passes by Ike, the guy every girls admire and glance at him. "He smiles back to him. 'That's him' Pit smiles before he turns his head back to Fox and Red. "So who is the one weird brother?" Pit sits down and look at Red. "Luigi, we going to have him in math and his twin is the doctor in this school, Dr. Mario. And doctor Mario gets help from Peach, who is Mario's wife. Mario and Luigi talks with a Italian accent and they both wear plumber cloths, like they should be a plumber instead of teaching. Peach talks with a high pitch voice" When Fox was done, a man, with mustache and green hat with a L on appear. He wears plumber cloths of course, green and blue. "Okay class turn on the page 25" He says without realized there are a new student.

The class went on and suddenly it is lunch break. Link and Falco catch up with them and walks to the cafeteria. "oh, I see you have met Red" Link smiles and went to their table with food they got served. "Yeah" Pit nods and look around. There are so many people here. A little after comes a bunch of students, three of them does Pit recognize. Marth, Ike, and Roy. "Dude, here comes your secret lover, Princess Zelda" Red jokes and Link blush "Dude, shut up" He snaps and looks at her. She had links arm with Ike, they looks perfect together. "What? she is a princess?" Pit asks as the other nearly laugh out loud. "No, no. She is from the same school and Link and they where best friends and childhood friends until high school. Then she change completely. Link here have a little crush on our princess" Fox smirks and Link punch his arms. "Dude, seriously shut it" He warns him. Pit chuckles a bit and grins at the blush on Links face and jokes Fox, Falco and Red come with. "Hey, we're sorry we are late, sonic got detention" two boys appear behind them, one with blue spiked blue and big shoes, very big shoes, the other one with a mask that cover his chin, eyes and almost nose. "That's okay, hey this is Pit, he is new here" Link smiles and points at Pit with his thumb. "Hey, my name is Meta Knight and this is Sonic" He says and points at Sonic who looks annoying over something. "What did he do this time?" Falco asks as like he done something before. "He ended with a discussion with a teacher and the worst one too, Snake" Sonic spoke up with a pretty dark voice and looks like he wants to struggle someone. "I got to have right, the second war film where Japan and America fight over a island, Iwo Jima. It called flags of our fathers not flags of our soldiers" Sonic sits down beside Falco as all the other sigh. "You got in a discussion over that? That's really stupid you know" Link rolls his eyes and sigh. "Oh, don't complain, I have been through worse" Pit raise a eyebrow. "Like what?" Meta Knight spoke up. "Like when the arrogant son of bitches said something too him and Sonic fought back, and it ended up in a fight" Sonic rolls his eyes "That was a long time ago" They all ate up as Pit got too know that Sonic was the best runner in the school and Meta Knight Really likes to wear a mask for a reason. No one had seen his face, not his room mates, Red and Sonic.

The day went on and Pit got too know the others more. He had heard stories about when they was young and funny stories from their first year and from junior high school. "Wow my first day and I got some friends already" Pit smiles as they all sat in the others room and played video games. "By the way Pit, have you thought which club and language you want?" Link asks as he paused from the game. "Hmm, I though about perhaps French or Spanish. And club, I have no idea. I don't know what I'm good at" Pit shrugs and look at the TV. "We found out later, I could say that, in each grade have grades, so you don't come with someone who is older or younger than you" Pit nods as he was offered to play, but thanked no. "So which club are you guys in?" He asks and all the boys turns his attention to him. "I'm in the game zone club, we can talk about games and characters and stuff" Meta knight spoke. "I'm in archery club, we learn about bows and arrow and I'm in sword club, and we are talking about real swords" Link says. "Me and Falco learns and practicing guns and defends, and no we are not allowed to use it otherwise, we could get killed for using a gun in the city" Fox spoke and Falco nods. "I'm also in game zone club, with Meta Knight. I could say that my favorite game is Pokemon" Red says as Pit looks at Sonic. "I'm in fighting club, so you better not annoying me" Sonic spoke with a smirk. Pit nods and they continue to play some games. "Hey we have to go to the city this weekend, I can drive, someone joining?" Link asks after they had played for ours and it was soon over midnight. The teachers didn't care when they was in bed as long as they didn't make any loud noise, it was okay. "Sure" Red and Meta Knight says as Link looks at Pit. "Sure, I love too" He smiles and walks behind Falco and Fox and beside Link. "Great" Just before they reach their rooms Zelda walks pass them with some girls behind her. She glare at Pit and rolls her eyes. When they where inside, Pit asks; "I really don't know what you see in her" Link shrugs and looks at the picture on the night table. "I guess since I know her so long, I can't get rid of the feelings" Pit nods, what he really wants to say was; But she is so bitchy, have a boyfriend and you can find better, but he holds his mouth shut. Sfter some time talking and chatting around, Pit fell asleep. 'I guess if I had a wish, that came true' In Pit's heart he really wish for a warm welcome and he got one too.


	3. Chapter 3: Learn it or get lost!

A/N: okayyyyyyyyyyyyy.. It's been a while since I last wrote a story (perhaps a year or two). And don't sue me but I have a lot of reason.

1) I didn't have much inspiration and my motivation fell.

2) Since I grew and made some friends I haven't told them about this slash thingie, because it's kind of weird.

3) Gaming has taking over my life, and skype ofc.

And last but not least 5) My grammar suck. I got a 3 in the English subject.

So readers just bare with my grammar and language, and have fun with my stories :)

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB nor the characters

Warning: I think there are some warning in here...

Something more? No, ok let's start

* * *

><p><strong>Learn it or get lost!<strong>

_"my my, Pit. I'm disappointed. How could you leave me like this?! I thought you where angel!"_

Pit awaken in his new room with his new bed. 'What was that all about? Her voice seems familiar but from where?' Pit turned around and looked at the other room mates. They are still asleep. He lays down for a moment, deep in thoughts. He thinks about his dream. His weird dream with this weird girl who claims that he betrayed her? "I don't get it. It doesn't make sense" He mumbles. "What doesn't make sense?" Link wakes up and rubs the dust out of his eyes. "nothing" Pit smiles and walks to the bathroom. "Okay then, give me a heads up when it's available" Link asks and falls asleep. Again.

The four boys ate their breakfast and walked to classes. Today, Pit is going to pick a club activity and he have the option between archery club or the sword club. 'Think I want to speak with the advisor first' He wonder, not knowing where he walks. Suddenly, he hears a large scowl against him. "Did you just touch me?" A big, rather masculine, figure with rough voice and spiky jacket asked. Pit freezes as he looked at the three other persons behind him glare towards Pit. "I think he just did, Bowser" A little, fat build man with a moustache and a yellow hat said. "Do you know what happens when someone touch us, kid?" Pit just look at them, he can't fight, he can't use his powers. If he does, he will break the promise with the queen. "Oh, easy on him, jerks. He is new here, don't thread him yet" A familiar voice demands. The big guy called Bowser scanned him up and down. After a while, he retreats and walks away. "Make him learn the rules or else!" Bowser roars and disappears. Link sights and look at the frighten Pit. "I'm going to explain on our way to lunch" Link walks first and Pit follows.

The lunch break is almost over and the next subject's about to start. Pit have learned the rules and the system the pupils in the school made. It was much to take in but he manage.. some how, he can do this. The rules is simple:

_Have respect for the jocks and the rich pupils_

_Don't argue against them._

_And of course, don't get all high and mighty_

Follow these rules and you will manage just fine. "What a lame rule list" Pit rolls his eyes and crumbles it together. "I know, but just don't do anything that will get you in trouble" Link pats him on his shoulder and walks to his seat. 'Urgh... Not this class again' Pit wines and sits down. Beside him. 'I hate this' He curses and take sneak peek towards the boy beside him.

* * *

><p>To be continue... (or perhaps not)<p>

A/N This was very short. Well as I said my inspiration is not on top so I thought if someone else want this story give me a message. I will rather focus on other things and writing stories is just not my type of thing. Perhaps I'm going to continue on the other story I have. If I'm going to make some stories, it's going to be one-shot. If no one want this story, I'm going to make a short ending and a rather lame one. Until next time.


End file.
